


Apology

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Apologies, Loneliness, M/M, Regret, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Apology

Trips to Arlington Cemetery have become an almost routine since the war on terror roared to life. It's a task that newly reelected President Underwood greets grimly, adjusting his expression to fit the circumstances as he helps plant a new crop of broken warriors, the stain of hearts blood marring the near perfect facade of his hard-won turn of office. He'd prefer to send Claire; funerals and other occasions of state are a vice-president's bread and butter, but he doesn't. 

Frank also doesn't call his motorcade to a grinding halt as he inevitably passes a lonesome corner of the spacious burial ground, a four by eight foot slab of real estate that's the final resting place of the finest man he's ever known. He doesn’t stop until, by coincidence that might have made Meechum laugh, Frank realizes that it's the anniversary of the assassination attempt that would have ended his life if the brave former-Marine hadn’t risen to solemn duty, finally acting as the part of protector, of human shield. 

"Pull over," he barks, voice cracking unexpectedl, reaching into a small container stuffed with bottled water and an assortment of snacks. that he's never touched, marvelling at the freshness of the fruit. 

"Stay here," Frank tells the guards whose names he's never bothered to learn. He is there before he knows it, filled with feelings his father's final resting place had not even remotely evoked. He kneels down on the soft grass, plucking stray bits of tall grass that interrupt the otherwise pool table smooth surface of green. 

"I don't know what to say," he starts, tracing the letters on the polished slab of granite. "I suppose it's too late to apologize for hurting you. Not that you'd admit that I did, that I took you for granted. That I wasn't there for you in the same way you were always there for me. I wish it wasn't too late to say how important you are.- how important you will remain in my heart. I'm so sorry!" 

Frank takes the apple from his pocket. Red, Edward’s favorite. Placing it carefully against the stone, he lurches to his feet, not bothering to brush the knees of his dark trousers.


End file.
